Yeonhwa
Yeonhwa 'is Heukweol's loyal companion and a former servant of the Moonjoo household. Even though she calls Heukweol "big brother", they are not actually siblings but master and servant. She was a member of the Secret Sword School led by Lord Moonjoo but when Heukweol was banished, she was sent alongside him as his attendant. They later returned to aid the faction in their hunt for Yongbi. Appearance & Personality Yeonhwa is a young lady of average height. She has long flowing black hair that is tied into a ponytail, with long side bangs and several strands hanging over her forehead. She wears shabby clothing indicating her life as a vagabond. She appears to be a very optimistic individual and always show a lot of enthusiasm. Yeonhwa is extremely loyal to Heukweol, exclaiming that serving him is her purpose on earth. She is even willing to clash with martial artists way above her level so that the young master can escape from danger. Image Gallery History In her childhood, Yeonhwa served the Moonjoo family. Because of her talents, Lord Moonjoo had her memorize and interpret many martial art styles, even the the secretive Lu Family's Spear Style of the When Lord Moonjoo exiled his blind and illegitimate son Heukweol, he sent Yeonhwa along with him as a servant out of pity for Heukweol's mother. As Yeonhwa and Heukweol traveled across the land, she took care of him and they bonded. Heukweol eventually told her to call him big brother instead of young master. One night, Heukweol found out about her talents and had her teach him the Lu Family's Spear Style. Plot Yongbi the Invincible - A Side Story'' Volume 3 Powers and Abilities While Yeonhwa only play second fiddle to Heukweol, she possesses basic martial arts skills being able to drop down from incredible heights without issue and participate in close combat. She is also incredibly quick on her feet and is capable of evading strikes from Yongbi.Chapter 22 (Yongbi 2) Yeonhwa possesses an extraordinary encyclopedic knowledge of Martial arts and potent intuition. She is able to memorize every book on martial arts and secret techniques. These include; '''the fundamental theories Central Martial arts, fundamentals Internal-external training methods, Pharmacy, Medicine and culinary. Her memorization even expands to Martial arts that have yet to be recorded. She was also able to interpret the legendary Lu Family's Spear Style, although not fully.Chapter 21 (Yongbi 2) Yeonhwa Martial Arts (2).png|Wielding her Jittes Yeonhwa Martial Arts (3).png Yeonhwa Martial Arts (4).png Yeonhwa Martial Arts (5).png|Her physical abilities Yeonhwa Martial Arts (6).png|Yeonhwa's throwing knives Yeonhwa Martial Arts (7).png Yeonhwa Martial Arts (8).png Yeonhwa Martial Arts (9).png|The flute Weapons & Tools She wields two Jittes in battle and utilize throwing knives. Yeonhwa is incredibly proficient with the throwing knives being able to bombard her opponents with multiple knives at once with great speed, accuracy, and precision. In order to assist Heukweol when he fights, she uses a flute-like instrument to give him orders and to inform him of any extraordinary movements from the enemy. The musical instrument plays a high frequency that is undetectable by a person unless they have a bat's level of hearing.Chapter 20 (Yongbi 2) Quotes *(To Heukweol) "You're a genius, big bro!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yongbi the Invincible - A Side Story